Los hombres de mi vida
by Acuinipuini
Summary: Sakuno Ryuzaki nunca fue de tener muchos hombres en su historial, pero hubieron dos en particular que marcaron su vida para siempre, ya sea de una u otra manera.


**Los hombres de mi vida**

Siento que me ahogó, que el aire por mas que es tomado de a grandes bocados no alimenta del todo mis pulmones.

El sol en su máximo esplendor irrita mi piel y las frías gotas de sudor recorren partes descubiertas de mi cuerpo.

Estoy cansada, no, más que eso: exhausta.

La misma pregunta vuelve a mi cabeza una vez más.

¿Por que lo haces?

A esta altura no lo se. ¿Tiene sentido seguir practicando algo que no me sirve ni me llena en ningún sentido? Mi esfuerzo se pierde en cada entrenamiento, y de eso ya hace cinco años.

Mi cuerpo esta cansado de esto, y mi alma también.

Mi convicción hasta aquí llego.

Se que esto es su mundo, pero trate, nadie puede negarlo, trate con todas mis fuerzas. Hasta con la última gota de esperanza.

También se que si ahora caminara hasta las canchas lo encontraría en uno de sus tan atareados encuentros de tennis. Desenvolviendo una pasión y energía impresionantes, llenado el lugar con poder casi magistral.

A mi me encantaría poder tener algo a lo cual aferrarme apasionadamente e intentar convertirme en la mejor.

Pero se ve que en deportes no soy buena. La cocina se me da bastante bien, pero hoy en día cualquier chica sabe hacer un bento decente.

Manualidades ni hablar.

Si quitara el tennis¿que haría de mi vida? No pertenezco a ningún club excepto a este.

Sakuno se sonrió tristemente. Su mirada terracota choco contra el polvoriento suelo del terreno.

Por que no se hacia a la idea de que fuera de aquello no tenia nada ni a nadie. Su abuela estaría con ella, pero no por mucho tiempo. La entrenadora Ryuzaki se había retirado dos años atrás por una grave lesión sufrida en los entrenamientos y ahora apenas caminaba por su casa y su salud se iba deteriorando cada día mas ocasionadas por otras complicaciones.

Sus padres, de viaje todo el tiempo le ignoraban cuanto les fuese posible. Para ellos, Sakuno no era más que a viva imagen de un embarazo no deseado llevado a término.

No se lo dijeron nunca, pero ella misma encontró cartas de su madre a su padre, comentándole lo molesto que era tenerla dentro durante esos meses.

Nunca les reprochó, por que hacerlo. Ser no deseada no era algo nuevo.

Suspiró.

Quería, aunque fuese una sola vez, que alguien no pasase de ella como si fuera una figura más en un decorado.

Hubo una sola persona que la quiso, realmente la quiso. Cuando era pequeña y fue internada por apendicitis en un hospital del centro conoció a un joven llamado Kohaku.

Tan lleno de vida, con tantos sueños y esperanzas. Era un ser tan mágico que cada vez que hablaba con él le daba una sensación de estar hablando con alguien etéreo, inalcanzable, pero a la vez bondadoso y sensible.

Después de que la dieran de alta ella siguió frecuentando todos los días aquel hospital, la misma habitación durante un año.

Su abuela no le decía nada, después de todo, Sakuno nunca había sido una niña que sonriera pero cuando salía de aquel lugar, una sonrisa esplendida decoraba su rostro de niña.

A sus ocho años la joven se sintió realmente amada por alguien que no fuese su abuela. Kohaku siempre seria para ella, la eterna aceptación que le habían sido negada durante su vida.

Él, a sus 15 años logro abrir el frío corazón de una niña, que no tenía ni amigos.

¿Todos pensaban que su primer amor era Ryoma?

Pobres ilusos.

La joven caminó tomando sus cosas para irse a cambiar.

La ultima hora se daba por terminaba y en su mente el recuerdo añorado de aquella sonrisa blanca y ojos verdes le llamaba como un recado del pasado.

Caminó lentamente por aquellas calles llenas de estudiantes. Su amiga Tomoka se había ido mucho rato antes puesto que ella no pertenecía a ningún club.

Sakuno lo agradeció. Saboreó cada momento, bajo esas flores de cerezo que alumbraban armónicamente las calles que poco a poco iban despejándose.

El aroma detonó todos sus sentidos, haciéndole recordar sus visitas a la habitación 154.

La ventana de aquel lugar daba al jardín importante de aquel hospital, que ahora medio destartalado, lucia un cartel viejo de clausura.

¿Como había llegado ahí? Su pasado le guío.

Tantas cosas cambiaron, en tantos años.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, y ayudaba por su imaginación, el aroma y los ruidos naturales de una zona tranquila visualizó con vivos colores su alegría pasada.

¿Por que no lograba recobrar esa maravillosa sensación?

Abrió los ojos apresuradamente y caminó ávidamente por los alrededores hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

Frente a ella, unas rejas oxidadas por el tiempo y el olvido dejaban ver un terreno abandonado. Y bajo un árbol florecido a pesar del descuido, una ventana con la ventana abierta, las cortinas añejas aun se mecían con el viento de primavera.

Una triste sonrisa pareció en su rostro de niña.

Apoyó una de sus manos tímidamente en la reja, sintiendo el áspero contacto y el olor a oxido.

Desde su separación con Kohaku no había vuelto a ese lugar y le sorprendía enormemente su estado.

Algo dentro de si le dijo que ya era tiempo, que ese era el momento indicado.

Sus piernas respondieron inconcientemente a la orden y la guiaron a paso firme hacia aquel lugar.

El hospital quedo atrás en cuestión de minutos aunque no con el los recuerdos.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

¿Así que ese era el lugar?

Sonrió de lado, era tan típico de él.

.- Kohaku- llamó.

Una suave brisa pareció responder a su exclamación y ella le entendió.

.- lamento no haber venido antes, es solo que…- hizo una pausa avergonzada- …he tenido miedo. Ya sabes como soy.

Silencio.

.- Sabes, se que será egoísta de mi parte, pero me gustaría contarte algunas cosas de mi vida- agarró su maletín con fuerza. Manteniendo la mirada fija en el mismo lugar.- comencé hace bastante tiempo con un deporte, pero como imaginaras soy un desastre. En la preparatoria no son muy duros como imaginaba, así que mi pesadilla de ser una burra todos los años se fue esfumando.

Miró hacia el cielo, teñido ya de colores rojizos por la caída de la tarde.

.- Me esfuerzo, lo juro, pero es muy difícil para mí coordinarme bien. Tomoka, una amiga, dice que mejor me dedicara a otra cosa, puesto que si me descuido puedo dejar tuerto a alguien con mis pelotazos sin dirección. – Tragó saliva- ¿Mis padres? Supongo que están bien, hace diez meses que nos los veo. Se tomaron una séptima luna de miel en América. – Sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza- mi abuela es la que no esta bien, sabes. Esta enferma desde hace un tiempo. Nada grave, pero ella se siente mal al no poder hacer lo que hacia antes. No le es fácil, siempre fue muy hiperactiva, la conoces.

Suspiró intentando largar un poco la frustración que la llenaba al recordar aquello.

Dudo si contarle lo de Ryoma, no seria fácil declararle abiertamente que estaba enamorada de otro, cuando años atrás le había jurado amor eterno. Bueno, era una niña, pero el amor no conoce de edades.

.- me gusta alguien- soltó finalmente, con un nudo en la garganta y nerviosa- desde hace mucho tiempo. Se que él no sabe mucho de mi, dudo que me recuerde demasiado. Somos compañeros y es un chico muy listo. Algo distraído si, pero es una buena persona. Es un fanático del tenis y el mejor en esa categoría en Japón.

Se detuvo.

.- bueno, eso creo yo- admitió avergonzada y con un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas.

Estuvo hablando por un largo rato, tanto que para el momento en que se disponía a irse, la noche empezaba notarse más.

.- perdona si te ahogue con tanta cosa pero, necesitaba hablar con alguien- se acercó suavemente hacia la lapida con forma extraña, acariciando cada una de las letras impresa en ella.- te extraño.-Soltó desde el fondo de su corazón y una lagrima, seguida de otras comenzaron a empapar su rostro.

El viento sopló nuevamente.

.- prometo venir a verte mas seguido.- comentó tratando de secar sus ojos.- lo juro.

Con esa promesa, y el alma llena de nuevas energías, Sakuno comenzó su regreso a casa, extrañamente mas aliviada que antes.

Sentía como si hablar con él hubiese sido el remedio para su tristeza. Como siempre, su amigo había logrado animarla, aun después de muerto.

Sus pasos, tranquilos, resonaban por la calle lindera a su residencia, iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que tarde se dio cuenta que alguien le esperaba sentado en la puerta de su casa.

.- Ryoma-Kun- el joven medio adormilado levantó sus penetrantes ojos hacia su interlocutora.- ¿ que haces…?

.- te olvidaste el bolso con las raquetas en la escuela – cortó el mostrándole el mismo. Su autismo temporal la había llevado a eso.

.- oh…- tomó sus cosas- no te hubieras molestado.

.- no fue molestia. Tampoco podía dejarlo tirado- comento frío. Sakuno bajo la mirada, se sentía muy apenada.- hoy estabas muy distraída Ryuzaki¿pasa algo?

.- ¿eh?...- un nudo se le formo en la garganta. ¿Acaso… acaso Ryoma había deparado en ella?- esto…bueno, no. Simplemente me distraje, más de lo habitual.-río nerviosa.

Ryoma no respondió y continúo evaluándola o eso era lo que ella creía.

.- ¿vendrás mañana?- Sakuno levantó la vista. ¿De que hablaba?- al partido de las ligas mayores. El padre de Horio consiguió entradas.

Algo Tomoka le había comentado, pero con su cabeza se olvido al poco tiempo.

.- creo...creo que si- dijo la muchacha, tímidamente.

.- bien- Ryoma se giró sobre sus talones con digna desenvoltura y comenzó a caminar- ¡nos vemos mañana, Sakuno!- saludó.

La joven sintió arder sus mejillas y el corazón acelerarse de tal manera que pensaba que se pararía en cualquier momento.

¿La había llamado por su nombre de pila?

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Las cortinas blancas inmaculadas se mecían hábilmente. La habitación, sumergida en la más tranquila de las situaciones albergaba a una mujer de mediana edad.

Sus ojos, llenos de vida y alegría se posaban sobre el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. Realmente, no cabía en si, aun no podía creerlo.

En ese instante, un hombre de su edad entró en la habitación cargando una bolsa llena de regalos.

.- todos han venido- comento fastidiado, aunque ella reconoció tras esas palabras, alegría por lo que acontecía.- están poniéndose de acuerdo para ver quienes pasan primeros.

El apuesto hombre luego de acomodar trémulamente las bolsas en una silla se acerco a la cama.

.- ¿te sientes mejor?-

Sakuno sonrió ampliamente.

.- si, hoy ya no he sentido ningún dolor al despertar.- Ryoma le dedicó una mirada llena de amabilidad y cariño.

No hacia más de dos días había dado a luz a su pequeño. Aquel bebé de ávida mirada sorprendió a todos con su color de ojos.

.- mi abuela materna tenia los ojos verdes- comentó Ryoma al pasar, tomando en brazos a su hijo.

Sakuno emocionada, miró aquella escena, cargada de una incredulidad absoluta. Nunca en su vida hubiese pensado que pudiera vivir tanta felicidad junta.

Ni su matrimonio dos años atrás con el prodigio del tenis llenaba los requisitos para pasar aquel momento.

En ese instante, al mirar alternadamente a su esposo e hijo, una oleada de emoción cruzo su alma, haciéndola estremecer desde la punta de la cabeza hasta la de los pies.

.- ¿ya has decidido que nombre le pondremos al final?- Ryoma caminó a su lado, devolviéndole al niño que para ese entonces comenzaba a hacer puchero. En cuanto estuvo en los brazos de su madre su rostro se calmo, abriendo nuevamente sus parpados.

.- se que hemos discutido algunos pero…- el niño, mostró sus esmeraldas brillantes a su madre, que hipnotizada por su hermosura no pudo mas que acariciar su rostro pausadamente.-…pero me gustaría llamarle Kohaku.

No supo si fue su imaginación, pero en ese instante, los ojos de aquel bebé, brillaron por un segundo recordándole a su mejor amigo, aquel, que años atrás la había devuelto a la vida.

Ryoma asintió contento.

.- Kohaku Echizen será- dictaminó con voz profunda.

No pudo seguir, por la puerta entraban sus amigos en grupo, con más regalos que presencia, para darle la bienvenida merecida, al nuevo Echizen.

**Fin**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Este fic esta dedidcado a todos aquellos que leen Un golpe de realidad.**

**Grisel**


End file.
